


Sabores

by Mayuura



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayuura/pseuds/Mayuura
Summary: Não existe rivalidade quando o assunto é doces. [Bede/Gloria] [Pokemon Sword and Shield]
Relationships: Beet | Bede & Yuuri | Gloria, Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Sabores

As batalhas contra os líderes de ginásio costumavam abrir o apetite de Gloria, sempre quando terminava um desafio e uma batalha contra um líder de ginásio a _gym challenger_ fazia uma pausa para lanchar. Porém, naquela tarde a jovem havia acabado de ganhar sua _fairy badge_ e estava deixando o ginásio de Ballonlea quando foi surpreendida por alguém perto da saída do local.

\- A mocinha poderia me fazer um favor? – era Opal, a líder do ginásio do tipo fada.

\- Claro! – Gloria sorriu gentilmente para senhora e a esperou para que ambas saíssem pela porta do ginásio.

\- Poderia me acompanhar até Hammerlocke? É difícil uma senhora da minha idade ficar andando por aí sozinha. – Opal perguntou educadamente com um sorriso gracioso.

\- Seria um prazer! – a resposta da garota foi quase automática, naquele momento era como se seu apetite houvesse desaparecido.

A caminhada rumo a majestosa Hammerlocke levou longos minutos, Opal não parava de falar o quão era importante achar um sucessor para seu ginásio, mas ainda não havia encontrado o verdadeiro _pink_ , o que quer que isso significasse. Logo avistaram as muralhas que formavam a cidade, seguiram até o fim da Rota 6 que dava para a entrada leste de Hammerlocke, ali perto havia um centro Pokemon.

\- Bem...- começou a senhora quando chegaram na porta do centro Pokemon – Obrigada pela sua companhia.

\- Não foi nada, senhorita Opal. – Gloria já ia se despedindo da líder de ginásio quando sua barriga roncou um pouco mais alto do que deveria. – Ops...! – a garota sorriu sem graça enquanto coçava a cabeça.

\- Oh! - Opal riu baixinho e abriu sua bolsa remexendo algumas coisas de lá, até achar uma espécie de papel. – Aqui querida, um pequeno agradecimento por ter me acompanhado.

\- Obrigada.

Gloria pegou um tipo de papel rosa cheio de adornos floridos, logo em seguida se despediu de Opal voltando a andar pelas ruas de pedra de Hammerlocke. Enquanto andava ela voltou a olhar o papel, na verdade era um cupom para uma cafeteria conhecida da cidade, a garota sorriu com o simples presente e tratou de ir para o endereço, o que a treinadora não esperava era encontrar seu “rival” no centro da cidade. 

Bede havia tido “alguns problemas” depois de tentar destruir um mural histórico, o garoto estava em frente ao estádio de Hammerlocke olhando fixamente a ponte que separava a rua da entrada do local, parecia pensativo. Gloria estranhou vê-lo ali e se aproximou. A presença da desafiante logo foi notada pelo _ex-gym challenger_ , que se virou para encara-la.

\- Veio aqui me zoar por que minhas insígnias e título de desafiante foram anulados? – o jovem perguntou com uma voz azeda – Hunf... você realmente pode perder seu tempo assim?

\- Claro que posso. – Gloria respondeu gentilmente.

\- Bem... – começou o jovem levando sua mão até seu cabelo e jogando-o para trás - Parece que você não vai mais precisar se preocupar em me alcançar, no fim das contas – Bede tentou alfinetar a jovem mais uma vez – Eu ainda não desisti, vou falar com o presidente e pedir para ele me aceitar novamente na liga!

\- Espero que consiga. – disse a morena sorrindo para o jovem de cabelos prateados. – Eu gosto das nossas batalhas Pokemon.

Bede fitou a garota de cabelos castanhos curtos numa mistura de espanto e constrangimento, estava sendo um idiota com ela e aparentemente sem motivos. O treinador sentiu as bochechas corarem levemente pela vergonha do seu comportamento, o rapaz rapidamente virou o rosto para o lado e levou sua mão direita até a gola do seu casaco magenta, puxando-o para cima, de forma que pudesse esconder seu embaraço da situação com o tecido.

\- N-não vai ser tão fácil me vencer quando batalharmos de novo...! - gaguejou o treinador tentando manter sua postura “superior” habitual.

Gloria abriu a boca para responder, mas a conversa foi interrompida por um barulho alto. Era a barriga da _gym challenger_ “gritando” por um lanchinho.

\- Hehehe.... – a treinadora riu sem graça da sua situação.

\- Você é muito deselegante, garota... – murmurou Bede com “gota” na cabeça em total reprovação daquela situação.

\- Desculpa... eu não como nada fazem horas. – Gloria coçou levemente sua cabeça com uma das mãos, foi quando notou que na outra ela ainda segurava o cupom da cafeteria. – Eu estava indo lanchar aqui! Quer vir comigo? – a morena perguntou com aquele seu jeitinho alegre, enquanto mostrava para o jovem o cupom.

\- Hah, até parece que... – o jovem cruzou os braços em total desgosto, mas o papel nas mãos da garota chamou sua atenção. Bede arregalou os olhos incrédulo com o local que estava escrito no pequeno papel rosa. – Como é possível? Você tem um desconto e acesso ao _Vip_ da _Fée Rose_?

\- Heh? - a menina olhou para o treinador sem entender nada, apenas deu um sorriso bobo. – Você vem comigo então...?

\- E-e...cof, cof, coff!!? – o jovem engasgou pasmo, tendo uma pequena crise de tosse com o pedido da treinadora.

Era um convite e tanto, Bede tinha ouvido falar desse estabelecimento, parecia que nem mesmo o _chairman_ Rose tinha o privilegio livre pra frequentar esse local quando bem entendesse, fora que a _Fée Rose_ era conhecida pelo seu bolo especial Gigantamax Alcremie de merengue e morango.

– Hã... - Bede tentou se recompor. Era verdade que tinha interesse de frequentar um local tão _VIP_ na cidade, mas tinha que ser logo com... _ela_?

O _ex- gym challenger_ tinha um tipo de “ranço” da garota, isso tudo fruto de uma certa inveja... talvez. Mas o fato de Gloria ter conseguido entrar na liga com tanta facilidade, e ter atenção e simpatia de todos o aborrecia. Parecia que Bede precisava provar a todos que era melhor que ela. Talvez boa parte desse incomodo fosse porque ele desde pequeno precisou se mostrar o melhor e ver uma garota tão pateta sendo superior o incomodava. Porém essa mesma garota avoada mexia com Bede além de um aborrecimento, não podia negar o quanto Gloria era gentil com ele, mesmo com toda as patadas e provocações que o mesmo fazia. A _gym challenge_ sempre era gentil e lhe sorria, aquele mesmo sorriso lindo e amável que fazia Bede corar constantemente.

\- Ham-ham...- pigarrou Bede tentando não demonstrar seu embaraço, apesar do rosto levemente corado, o treinador Pokemon buscou manter sua postura habitual. – Podemos ir... mas que fique bem claro que só estou indo para prevenir que a _Fée Rose_ passe vergonha com você lá!

\- Heheheh... Conto com você! – Gloria corou levemente, lembrando como ela e Hop eram um tanto empolgados de mais comendo doces, ela realmente esperava que seu “quase amigo” não a deixasse passar vergonha, ou quase isso.

Bede bufou um tanto irritado imaginando como iria ser a cena de uma caipira em um local refinado, o rapaz já ia abrir a boca para reclamar, mas Gloria foi mais rápida e o puxou pelo pulso. A morena rapidamente voltou a caminhar, arrastando Bede pela calçada da cidade, ela tinha uma leve noção do endereço. A treinadora ignorou qualquer comentário vindo do jovem de cabelos brancos, saber que ele conhecia o local deixava a _gym-challenger_ realmente empolgada, ela torcia para que o local tivesse vários doces e salgados, principalmente bolos de morango! Como Gloria adorava morangos.

Ambos subiram pelas escadas de pedra da cidade em passos rápidos, caminharam mais um pouco e logo estavam em frente ao café _Fée Rose_. O estabelecimento lembrava uma cafeteria francesa, a sua faixada tinha uma base de madeira rosa coral, longas vidraças quadriculadas que permitia ver o interior. O local tinha dois andares e na parte de cima podia-se ver que tinha um tipo de varanda gourmet, na verdade parecia mais um minijardim, no parapeito do prédio as vinhas caiam como cascatas pela grade. Havia várias mesas e cadeiras de ferro branco adornadas com arabescos, cada mesa era separada por flores e tinha um guarda-sol rosa nude em cada uma. A entrada era uma típica porta francesa, possui painéis de vidro também e ficava bem no centro do prédio. Do lado direito e esquerdo da porta tinha um vaso alto, branco e em formato oval, com várias gérberas coloridas, dando um ar delicado e alto astral para o ambiente. Ao lado de cada vaso tinha um tipo cavalete adornado informando o menu para as pessoas da rua.

Quando os treinadores passaram pela porta dupla, um sininho anunciou a chegada deles, a cafeteria tinha um pequeno hall de entrada que ficava uma espécie de recepção. O barulho da porta chamou a atenção da funcionária que estava olhando seu rotom phone.

\- Bem-vindos. – a voz graciosa, de uma moça jovem e loira, rapidamente ela esboçou um sorriso simpático.

\- Boa tarde! – Gloria respondeu no mesmo tom alegre. – Err... nós... hum, isso aqui ainda vale? – a treinadora entregou seu cupom.

\- Oh! – a moça segurou o papel rosa analisando-o, parecia surpresa, logo depois ela pegou um carimbo com o rostinho de Swirlix e carimbou o papel. – É bem raro ver esses cupons _VIPS_ por aqui. Hehehe. O casal vai participar do nosso _Jour du baiser_? 

A loira perguntou com a maior naturalidade, mas aos ouvidos da dupla a única palavra percebida foi “casal”. Os dois coraram instantaneamente e se entre olharam confusos, foi então que notaram que em algum momento da trajetória até ali, eles deram as mãos. No mesmo instante que perceberam eles soltaram um a mão do outro, Gloria tentou disfarçar arrumando sua franja e Bede fingiu uma tosse seca, para então colocar ambas as mãos no bolso do casaco magenta e puxar seu rotom phone, apesar das bochechas coradas ele nada disse, só manteve sua expressão irritada enquanto mexia no aparelho.

\- Hahaha...! – Gloria ainda parecia nervosa coma situação toda. – Nós... err...s-sim? Hum... o que é um _Jour du baiser_?

A loira sorriu educadamente e com um aceno rápido indicou o cartaz que estava na parede atrás de si. Havia a foto de um bolo no formato de um Alcremie em sua forma Gigantamax, vários adornos de corações “Especial _Jour du baiser_ ”.

\- Hoje estamos fazendo uma promoção para casais, nosso “dia do beijo”. – explicou a loira. – Estamos dando uma fatia do nosso famoso bolo Gigantamax Alcremie para cada casal que se beijarem em nosso jardim de Applin.

-B-b-beijo...? – gaguejou a morena tão envergonhada que ela não sabia para onde olhar.

\- Sim, nosso jardim fica na varanda no segundo andar. Se você não conhece nosso bolo, disponibilizamos a venda somente no fim do ano e em eventos esporádicos. Hoje ele está disponível em nosso _Jour du baiser_ , somente com consumo na loja. Vocês vão adorar! É uma versão miniatura de um Alcremie, tamanho menor do nosso tradicional bolo de quatro andares de merengue, suspiro, morango e decorado em nosso tradicional fondue. Ah, com o cupom _VIP_ você tem desconto em 50% de tudo no cardápio e acesso a nossa mesa prime em nosso jardim de Applin.

 _Merengue, suspiro e morangos_. Era tudo que Gloria ouviu da longa explicação da atendente. Os olhos caramelos da treinadora brilharam e ela quase babou ao imaginar o quão bom seria aquele bolo, Gloria olhou para o cartaz do bolo e voltou sua atenção para Bede que ainda mexia em seu “celular”.

\- Só um instante, moça.

Gloria virou-se para Bede que estava inerte a toda conversa e o puxou para o canto oposto a loira.

\- Bede... – Gloria chamou em uma voz baixa.

\- Argh... não precisa ficar me puxando para lá e pra cá! – Ele reclamou, não entendo a garota. – O que foi?

\- Você tem namorada? – Ela perguntou direto.

\- Eh...? - o jovem de cabelos brancos piscou confuso para Gloria sem conseguir evitar o rubor das suas bochechas.

\- É...hã...hahaha... – Gloria percebeu o embaraço do seu rival e ela mesma corou junto - Eu queria pedir um favor.

\- Um favor? E o que isso tem a ver com... Hunf! – ele desviou o olhar, ligeiramente incomodado com aquela conversa. - Até parece que eu faria qualquer tipo de favor...

Gloria sabia que Bede tinha o gênio um tanto difícil, mas ela não era de desistir e já tinha um plano maluco na cabeça, só precisava convencer ele. A garota segurou as mãos do treinador pokemon e as juntou na frente de ambos, aproximando o rosto do mais alto, olhando fixamente pros olhos ametistas dele, enquanto ela fazia uma carinha chorosa, a famosa carinha “gato de botas”, como se estivesse dizendo “por favor...”

Bede apertou o aparelho que ainda segurava, enquanto Gloria unia as mãos deles numa leve pressão, obrigando treinador encarar de forma irritada os olhos caramelos da garota. Apesar da raiva que era visível na sua expressão, o garoto não conseguia evitar o rubor nas bochechas e por alguma razão seu coração acelerava num misto de nervosismo e adrenalina com a proximidade dela.

\- Er... tá, tá... – ele tentou parecer indiferente a toda a situação. - O que você quer pedir?

Gloria mordeu lábio inferior juntando coragem para levar adiante sua ideia inusitada. A garota de cabelos castanhos ignorou seu nervosismo e tentou parecer firme no pedido.

\- Um beijo.

\- Mas que porr...!! – ele arregalou os olhos surpreso, com o rosto completamente vermelho – N-não...! – foi tudo o que mente do treinador conseguiu processar de forma coerente.

\- Ehhh...??? – ela piscou incrédula.

Aquela foi a resposta mais rápida que a treinadora já havia recebido e foi a vez de Gloria corar furiosamente. Ela não entendia a razão, mas estava num misto de frustração e vergonha, o que mais a incomodava era saber que Bede nem cogitou pensar sobre, afinal era o primeiro beijo dela. Não que ela fosse revelar isso para seu rival, não queria parecer mais infantil do que já estava sendo.

\- Por que não...? – Gloria insistiu em uma voz manhosa. - É que o super bolo especial é só para casais... e para casais e se beijarem ganha uma fatia de graça! Você não quer experimentar?

Bede tentou desviar o olhar, mas a jovem ia apertando suas mãos nas dele e aproximando o rosto feminino do seu, ao ponto de ficar nas pontas dos pés para encara-lo bem de perto. Ele realmente estava desconsertado com a situação ali, jamais pensou receberia um pedido desse vindo de sua rival. Tudo parecia que se resolveria fácil se ele negasse novamente, mas toda aquela aproximação deixou sua mente completamente nublada e o fez vacilar. Ele realmente não queria experimentar o _bolo daquele lugar chique_...? O bolo ou o beijo? Estava curioso? Não...! Não teria a menor chance de Bede sentir qualquer atração por aquela _garota tosca_.

Gloria observava a reação do albino curiosa, ele olhava para ela e de vez em quando para algum ponto no chão, ela não sabia dizer se ele estava pensando no que a treinadora tinha pedido. Mas ela só precisava que ele fingisse que eram um casal, talvez não tivesse explicado direito, mas na sua cabeça tudo parecia mais fácil.

Foi então que o treinador respirou fundo e desfez o contato das mãos da garota, guardando o celular no bolso. Bege encarou Gloria numa mistura de irritação e constrangimento, a treinadora ainda estava confusa e esperando uma resposta consistente dele.

Seu estomago revirava-se num misto de adrenalina diferente de quando ele fazia batalhas pokemons, Bede não conseguia entender o que aquilo poderia significar. Os olhos violetas focaram rapidamente a funcionária da cafeteria, depois para Gloria. O rapaz por sua vez suspirou pesado em uma expressão mal-humorada e fez exatamente o mesmo que Gloria minutos atrás, a puxou pela mão de volta até a atendente do local.

\- Bem... – Bede tentou não parecer de certa forma abalado em sua voz, apesar do rosto corado. – Suponho que...v-vamos participar do _Jour du baiser_.

\- Perfeito. - disse a loira que observava toda a “D.R.” do casal tentando não rir daquela cena. A moça então entregou para o mais alto um tipo de comanda, junto com o papel carimbado. - Podem entrar, Louis vai prosseguir o atendimento assim que subirem as escadas.

O “novo casal” passou pela recepção e entrou no térreo da loja, procurando pelas escadas. Bede ainda conduzia a garota pela mão, andando na frente.

\- Uma batalha pokemon... – a voz de Bede saiu baixinha e ele apertou levemente a mão dela. – Vai ficar me devendo uma revanche em uma batalha pokemon.

\- T-tudo bem!

Quando os dois chegaram no terraço eles viram várias mesas separadas por arranjos de flores e alguns pokemons circulando pelo ambiente, tudo estava decorado de uma forma mais romântica. Realmente estava cheio de casais felizes em demonstração de afeto e aquilo só aumentou o nervosismo de ambos. 

\- Boa tarde, casal. Me chamo Louis e serei o anfitrião de vocês nessa tarde romântica. – de repente um atendente ruivo surgiu, era um adulto jovem, arrumado e com o uniforme semelhante ao da recepcionista. – Bem-vindos ao jardim Applin. Vamos lá?

O casal estava tão tenso que ambos deram um passo para trás pelo susto, Bede tentou recuperar a postura e mostrou o cupom de desconto.

\- Oh! Mesa prime...vão fazer parte do _Jour du baiser_?

\- S-sim – respondeu o treinador.

\- Me acompanhem por gentileza.

O ruivo conduziu os treinadores até um pequeno espaço particular, a varanda gourmet parecia toda como um jardim, mas naquele cantinho específico havia alguns Apllins brincando entre as peônias e jasmins, tinha um cheiro realmente agradável ali. Na parede atrás dos pokemons havia uma espécie de papel de parede que simulava um quadro, daqueles antigos de castelos reais. O anfitrião fez um gesto para que a dupla se posicionasse ali naquele canto e em seguida uma adorável Clefairy vestindo um aventalzinho da cafeteria e segurando uma câmera fotográfica Rotom parou diante deles.

\- _Clefairy, clefaaairy!_ – o pokemon cantarolou feliz para o casal, sinalizando que teria uma foto. 

Quando o treinador viu o rotom nas mãozinhas do pokemon fada ele hesitou.

Gloria por sua vez estava em choque, seu rosto e suas orelhas estavam em um vermelho intenso, ela não imaginou que teria tanta coisa para um simples selinho de má vontade. Bem, Gloria esperava que seria assim, já de todas as pessoas de Galar, nunca imaginou que Bede pudesse sequer lhe dar um abraço, quem diria um selinho. A jovem de cabelos castanhos encarou a câmera por alguns segundos e sentiu-se culpada naquele momento, acabou envolvendo Bede em uma farsa boba por puro egoísmo, estava sendo uma garota mimada que apenas queria um bolo chique.

A treinadora girou os calcanhares na direção do rapaz de cabelos brancos e engoliu seco, ela nunca gostou da ideia de desistir de alguma coisa, mas o peso da culpa foi maior que seu orgulho e o que ela menos desejava era prejudicar de alguma forma qualquer um de seus amigos. Gloria ficou imóvel alguns segundos, processando alguma frase de desculpas em sua mente. Porém quando Gloria finalmente abriu a boca, ela sentiu o dedo indicador de Bede pressionar seus lábios delicadamente, surpreendendo ela com aquela atitude.

Bede também tinha se virado para Gloria, ficando frente a frente com a treinadora. Os olhos violetas a estudaram por alguns segundos e ele entendeu os sinais do corpo da jovem. _Ela ia desistir_. Mas o que ele mais detestava no mundo - além de perder batalhas pokemons contra Gloria - era desistir. Ele não ia permitir que ela desistisse, não era algo digno para seu rival.

O dedo indicador de Bede deslizou pelos lábios femininos até o queixo de Gloria, fazendo com que ela subisse levemente a cabeça em sua direção. O olhar caramelo encarou o violeta, assustada, mas ansiosa. Bede não tinha aquela expressão carrancuda de sempre, estava mais sério, ou pelo menos tentando, já que ele mesmo não conseguia controlar o rubor de suas bochechas.

 _É só selinho falso_. Era o que Gloria repetia em sua mente, mas seu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca. O som da cafeteria tinha sumido, ela ouvia somente o tamborim do seu coração em seu peito, enquanto estava inerte naqueles olhos violetas. Ela sentiu a respiração de Bede e viu seu rosto se aproximando. Gloria tremeu de ansiedade e apertou a saia de seu vestido com ambas as mãos, ela institivamente fechou seus olhos, fazendo um biquinho com os lábios, mantendo a cabeça erguida esperando pelo estaria por vir.

Bede semicerrou os olhos, observando as feições da garota, ele sentiu um leve cheiro de flor de laranjeira à medida que chegava mais perto.

Desde o dia que o _ex-_ _gym challenger_ havia conhecido aquela garota nas cavernas de Galar ele nunca conseguiu simpatizar com ela. Bede não a odiava, mas ela o incomodava além do que ele mesmo podia compreender. E agora estava prestes a beija-la. Ele realmente estava fora de suas faculdades mentais quando concordou com essa palhaçada, mas já era tarde e Bede era orgulhoso de mais para desistir do que quer que fosse.

Bede deixou que o cheiro cítrico o entorpecesse por alguns segundos, enquanto encostava seus lábios nos de Gloria, até por fim ele mesmo fechar seus olhos.

Gloria estava à espera daquele ato, e quando finalmente ela sentiu os lábios macios e mornos do rapaz encostar nos seus...seu corpo se arrepiou por completo, a sensação fria em seu estômago e o bater descompassado de seu peito. _Por Arceus_ , ela esperava mesmo que ele não pudesse ouvir seu coração. Não era tão fácil assim mentir sobre aquele beijo, eram tantas sensações, sentimentos e... _Baunilha_. Pensou ela, era a fragrância que ele exalava, um açucarado e gostoso perfume. Seus lábios se moveram sem que ela percebesse, um gosto doce contagiou sua boca e a treinadora realmente apreciou aquele sabor. Sua cabeça inclinou levemente para o lado, procurando o encaixe perfeito para saborear um pouquinho mais daquele ato negligente.

Tudo que Bede precisava fazer era encerrar aquele toque intimo desnecessário com aquela garota. Mas seu corpo não obedeceu, foi quando ele percebeu que os lábios dela se mexiam contra sua boca, uma eletricidade estranha percorreu seu corpo e fez seu coração acelerar de uma forma que ele nunca havia sentido. Seus lábios se entreabriram ele se permitiu mordiscar aqueles lábios rosados e macios que ela tinha. Aquele beijo tinha um gosto incrivelmente curioso e despertava uma sensação agradável que Bede ainda não queria que acabasse. A mão que segurava o rosto de Gloria lentamente deslizou pelo pescoço dela, arranhando-o levemente, até puxa-la com um pouco mais de agressividade contra si.

Desajeitada, Gloria precisou apoiar suas mãos rapidamente no peito de Bede quando ele a puxou para mais perto. Um arrepio maior dominou seu corpo quando ela sentiu os dedos masculinos arranharem sua pele e logo seus lábios serem mordidos. Ela apertou o casaco magenta dele entre os dedos, ficando na ponta dos pés, se deixando levar pelo turbilhão de sensações e sabores.

Apenas um beijo, um selinho, era só isso e nada mais.

Errado!

Segundos ou talvez minutos haviam se passado e o beijo se prolongou até que o ar os obrigou a se separarem. Ofegantes eles se encararam em silêncio, numa leve expressão abobalhada e as bochechas coradas, efeito da dopamina e serotonina produzida daquele beijo. E foi nesses poucos segundos, que Gloria viu pela primeira vez uma expressão amável no rosto do _seu_ _querido rival_.

\- _Clefairy. Clefaaaaaairy! Fairy, fairy!_ – Sibilou o pokemon fada alegre.

\- Oh, parece que temos dois Butterfrees bem apaixonados aqui. – comentou Loius num sorriso gentil.

A voz do homem quebrou o transe que os dois estavam, eles voltaram para aquela realidade vergonhosa de uma farsa idiota.

Bede fingiu uma tosse e se afastou de Gloria, dando alguns passos para o lado oposto se desfazendo totalmente do toque dela. Ele lutava para manter seu corpo sob controle, mas seu coração ainda insistia em bater acelerado com ela ali perto e ele não conseguia evitar de corar. Estava se sentindo ridículo. A expressão carrancuda de sempre voltou ao seu rosto, estava irritado com aqueles sentimentos e sensações... desorganizados?

Gloria piscou confusa, ainda inerte a toda aquela situação. Ela posou as mãos no seu peito apertando o tecido do vestido magenta, tentando acalmar seu coração e, logo ela sorriu de uma forma totalmente boba. Ela não sabia ao certo como deveria agir ou falar depois daquele beijo, ainda se sentia meio que... nas nuvens? _O cabelo dele realmente parecia com uma_... Ela pensou.

\- Foi um super beijo apaixonado, devo dizer...- o atendente tentava deixar o clima romântico e agradável, para azar dos treinadores. – Clefairy realmente conseguiu tirar uma foto bem apaixonada de vocês.

O Pokemon entregou para o ruivo a foto polaroide que havia registrada do momento, Louis fez um gesto para entregar a foto, mas nenhum dos dois reagiu.

\- Eh...?

\- O-obrigada! – Gloria disse rapidamente despertando de sua inércia e pegando rapidamente a foto, a colocando no bolso de seu cardigan cinza sem nem ao menos ver a imagem. – E a m-mesa? Podemos ir?

\- Oh, claro! Clefairy, pode por gentileza trazer o cardápio para o casal? – Louis pediu educadamente para o pokemon rosa que prontamente sorriu e foi buscar o que lhe foi pedido. O ruivo voltou sua atenção para a dupla. - Me acompanhem, por favor.

A mesa prime ficava na ponta da varanda, eles subiram um pequeno palanque que dividia o espaço VIP do restante da loja. O chão nessa área era coberto por uma grama sintética e os arranjos florais mais refinados e tematizados romanticamente. Realmente parecia um jardim. Havia duas mesas somente, ambas com moveis e objetos mais sofisticados, além de uma visão privilegiada da cidade de pedra.

Loius os conduziu até uma das mesas, puxando a cadeira educadamente para que Gloria se sentasse e esperou que o jovem de cabelos brancos se sentasse também para prosseguir seu atendimento. Clefairy veio em seguida com os cardápios.

\- O casal já sabe o que vai pedir? Gostariam de uma sugestão? Ou um tempo para decidirem?

\- B-bolo de Alcremie, por favor!! – A treinadora falou rapidamente lembrando da _verdadeira_ razão de estarem ali.

\- Um há de pecha berry e um... – Bede olhou rapidamente o cardápio. – Um croissant.

\- Ohh, isso parece bom. – A treinadora comentou enquanto lia a descrição do chá que seu rival tinha pedido. – Eu vou querer um desses também! E... dois macarons de avelãs.

\- Muito bem. Já trago o pedido de vocês – Loius anotou os pedidos e se retirou junto com o pokemon fada.

\- Você realmente gosta de chás...? – Jovem arqueou as sobrancelhas surpreso, estranhando o pedido de sua rival. – Pensei que iria pedir alguma coisa super açucarada.

A garota abriu um sorriso meio bobo, ela poderia lembrar de várias sobremesas deliciosas que ela gostava, mas naquele momento só tinha um sabor açucarado na sua boca que ela gostaria de provar de novo. - Acho que nada seria mais doce do aquele b-be...!!?? – ela disse sem pensar, mas engasgou as próprias palavras quando seu cérebro percebeu o seu devaneio. – Booooolo! O bolo sabe. Hehehe – ela tentou contornar a situação e riu frenética. – Eu adoro tomar chá sim! É muito agradável tomar chá e comer bolo. – ela olhou depressa para o garoto, esperando que ele não tivesse notado seu pequeno deslize.

Porém Bede era muito perspicaz e ele infelizmente entendeu, e a sua reação foi de estreitar os olhos e virar a cabeça em direção a paisagem da cidade, tentando esconder o maldito vermelho do seu rosto.

Gloria quase confessou em voz alta que tinha achado o beijo dele surpreendentemente doce. Tinha sido bom? Sim. Conseguia imaginar outras formas de deixar um segundo beijo ainda melhor? Sim... _Não! Não, não e não!_ Ela se repreendeu mentalmente, definitivamente não ia começar a ter um crush por Bede agora. Ainda mais quando tudo começou de uma maneira tão errada. Certo? Seu estômago se debulhou numa sensação fria e ela sentiu as bochechas começarem a esquentar de novo.

\- V-você tem alguma sobremesa favorita...? – ela perguntou rapidamente tentando puxar qualquer assunto que levasse pra longe sua “imaginação fértil”.

\- Charlotte russe de mirtilo – ele sibilou sem interesse.

\- Ohh, parece uma sobremesa tão refinada.

\- Suponho... - um sorriso arrogante se formou nos lábios do rapaz e ele se permitiu encara-la. – Que você não deva conhecer, já que Postlnk é muito interior.

\- É verdade. – ela ignorou o tom arrogante dele e inclinou a cabeça levando o dedo indicador até sua boca, em uma feição pensativa. - Humm... Eu só pude conhecer mais doces diferentes, depois que Leon me indicou para participar do torneio de Galar.

\- Tsk... Não estou surpreso.

E lá estava ela “ganhando” vantagem sem se esforço nenhum, aquilo realmente incomodava Bede. Tudo que ele já havia conseguido na vida era tudo fruto de um trabalho árduo, desde do orfanato as coisas eram assim e ele não podia se dar ao luxo de ser tão molenga quando _ela_.

\- Hmm... falando no torneio de Galar... – ela interrompeu o breve devaneio de Bede. - Quantos pokemons você já viu desde que começou sua jornada?

\- Que pergunta tola. – ele cruzou os braços. - Claro que já vi muito pokemon! Inclusive, capturei alguns selvagens para melhorar meu time.

\- Se importa de me mostrar sua pokedex?

\- Está duvidando da minha palavra? - Bede arqueou uma sobrancelha desconfiado.

\- N-não...! – ela respondeu rapidamente balançando as mãos frenética. - Me desculpe se soei rude.... – Gloria institivamente começou a enrolar uma mexa dos cabelos castanhos no dedo indicador, parecia um tanto nervosa. - É que... quando comecei minha jornada, eu vi um pokemon estranho em Slumbering Weald. Tenho certeza que era um tipo de pokemon quadrupede, mas nada que tenha visto me faz lembrar dele. Queria ver se por acaso você teria esbarrado com ele.

\- Tudo bem. – ele respondeu sem interesse.

Bede levou a mão até o bolso de seu casaco magenta e retirou seu aparelho, estendendo o braço para Gloria, para que ela o pegasse. O que ele não esperava foi sentir os dedos delicados de sua rival sobre sua mão. Por que diabos ele estava usando sua mão direito para entregar a pokedex, se ele era canhoto? Ele não sabia. Bede arregalou os olhos e encarou Gloria, que finalmente havia notado aquele gesto, que ela mesma fez.

O rubor nas bochechas de ambos foi instantâneo. Gloria pegou para si o aparelho rotom e abaixou a cabeça envergonhada, procurando apressadamente a lista de pokemons. Bede desviou o olhar para qualquer ponto da mesa, enquanto subia a gola do seu casaco para tentar esconder o rosto.

\- O-obrigada... – ela balbuciou envergonhada.

\- Apenas... não derrube no chão! – ele falou rapidamente, para que ela não notasse seu nervosismo.

_Ca-hem_

Os dois olharam de sobressalto na direção do que parecia ser um pigarro. Era Lois com os pedidos em uma bandeja adornada. Ele educadamente arrumou as xicaras com chá e distribuiu as fatias do bolo do dia e os demais pedidos.

\- Espero que apreciem a refeição. – comentou educadamente. - Se precisarem de mais alguma coisa é só me chamar. Vou deixá-los a sós para aproveitarem o encontro.

Silencioso o garçom se retirou.

Bede esfregou as têmporas em um suspiro de desgosto. Encontro com ela? Não! Aquilo era só...? Era apenas...! Nem ele mais sabia o que era, só sabia que estava causando um terrível desconforto. Uma estranha adrenalina que aumentava a palpitação do seu coração, suas mãos estavam ficando suadas, assim como sua testa, Bede sentia o suor escorrer lentamente pela lateral de sua testa. Por que infernos estava tão quente? Por um momento ele cogitou retirar seu casaco, mas não queria dar nenhum indicio para Gloria de que sua presença, talvez mexesse um pouco com ele. O garoto olhou para refeição servida e optou começar pelo bolo, já que era gelado. Ele trouxe o prato para perto para começar a comer.

\- AHH!

\- O-o que foi?!

\- Não coma ainda!

\- Eh...? - ele piscou confuso.

\- Deixa eu só tirar umas fotos, vai ser rápido! – com o celular rotom em mãos a treinadora começou a bater fotos dos pratos, o bolo de morango estava tão bonitinho, realmente parecia um Alcremie em miniatura enfeitado com morangos e suspiros, as xicaras de porcelana rosé tinham no seu interior vários adornos de flores e os pratos eram da mesma cor.

\- Eu nunca vou entender porque as pessoas gostam de fazer isso. – ele comentou áspero, esperando que ela terminasse. – Já acabou?

\- Já sim, pode comer.

\- Ótimo! – ele não esperou duas vezes e puxou o bolo para perto, afundando o garfo na massa macia, degustando o doce sabor de morango. Aquela foi a única vez naquela tarde toda conturbada que ele sentiu uma sensação boa. Tinha algumas lembranças do presidente Rose requisitando essa sobremesa em algumas ocasiões, mas nem todas foram atendidas. Sentiu uma pequena satisfação pessoal, ele diria.

\- AHHHH!! – Gloria gritou horrorizada.

\- E...e a-agora?! – Ele quase engasgou com o susto.

\- E-eu tirei todas as fotos no seu celular rotom. Tudo bem, é só tirar de novo...Anhhhh!! Você já desconfigurou o Alcremie todo! – ela declarou chorosa.

\- Hunf! – Bede revirou os olhos, ele só tinha pegado uma garfada. - É só um bolo...e o seu está inteiro.

– Mas não é a mesma coisa... – ela inflou as bochechas em uma feição infantil. - Você me passa as fotos? Você tem meu contato? Não, claro que não tem. Nem eu tenho o seu, mas a gente resolve isso agora. – Gloria sorriu e fez um “v” de vitória com os dedos, enquanto a outra mão levantava o celular de Bede para bater uma self. Ela checou a qualidade da foto e balançou a cabeça positivamente enquanto começava a digitar no celular dele. – Prontinho, agora você tem o meu contato – ela mostrou a lista de contatos seu nome, com a foto e número. – Agora “você” me manda mensagem e pronto! Tenho seu contato! Heheheh!

\- Tanto faz... – ele tomou um gole morno do seu chá. - Já terminou de mexer no meu celular rotom?

\- Ah sim, o pokemon... – ela voltou a checar a lista de pokemons que o rival havia encontrado. Bede realmente tinha feito muitas batalhas, eram 97 pokemons, mas nenhum deles lembrava o pokemon misterioso da floresta. Gloria pegou um dos seus macarons e avelã e o colocou inteiro na boca, mastigando pensativa. Que tipo de pokemon era aquele afinal?

Gloria deu de ombros, sem se importar de não ter achado uma pista. Aquela era magia de ser uma treinadora pokemon no fim das contas. Batalhas, treinos e a amizade com seus pokemons eram partes de um sonho que tinha escolhido. Não estava mais na sombra de Leon e Hop, ela tinha agora suas próprias aventuras e conhecer novos pokemons, se deparar com coisas misteriosas e sem explicação fazia parte do caminho para a grande batalha contra o campeão. Ela esboçou um sorriso sem perceber, mas esse não era como os outros, era um sorriso de _campeão_ , tinha uma paixão abrasadora e uma energia que envolvia a todos numa vibração energética positiva.

O líquido morno estava pela metade na xicara, mas Bede não o consumia, ao invés disso ainda fingia que ainda estava em um gole longo. Observava o sorriso de Gloria, aquele sorriso era diferente. Trazia as emoções das batalhas e aquilo o capturou. De todos os sorrisos, ele realmente apreciou este.

\- Não consegui encontrar nenhum que me lembrasse esse pokemon misterioso. – Gloria comentou, estendendo a mão para que o rapaz pegasse de volta o celular rotom.

Dessa vez ele se certificou de estender a mão enluvada para pegar o aparelho. Não houve toque.

\- Eu suponho que tenha que explorar mais as áreas selvagens, existem dezenas de pokemons que não foram catalogados ainda. – ele explicou enquanto dava a última garfada no bolo de morango.

\- Você está certo. – ela suspirou. – Ohh, você já comeu todo seu bolo?

\- Você come muito devagar.

\- Acho que me perdi em pensamentos, hehehe! Gostou do bolo? _Valeu a pena..._?

Por que ela fazia isso? Por que era estupida o suficiente para deixar as coisas desconfortáveis entre eles? Gloria realmente queria apertar suas bochechas até que a dor a fizesse chorar. Ela finalmente tinha encontrado um ritmo agradável para conversarem, por que insistia em lembrar daquele beijo falso? Claramente não tinha significado nada pra Bede, então por que para ela tinha significado tanto? Seu rosto começou a esquentar de novo, Gloria pegou o garfo, dando uma garfada generosa do bolo, ao ponto de ficar com a boca completamente cheia.

Bede ficou em silêncio com aquela pergunta, limitou-se a morder seu croassaint, dando a desculpa de que estava de boca cheia também. Ele podia responder qualquer coisa, mas aquilo só ia deixar seu rosto mais vermelho. O que poderia dizer para ela? Tinha valido a pena? Sim, em partes. Mas a pior parte foi realmente o beijo? Foi, mas não pelo motivo certo. Ele não achou que um simples beijo poderia desnorteá-lo tanto. E aquilo o incomodava, talvez tudo fosse culpa da sua inexperiência? Provavelmente sim, era seu primeiro beijo no fim das contas, não que estivesse pensando em revelar isso para ela. Mas o seu corpo realmente o havia traído naquela tarde, culpou os hormônios de adolescente por não coincidirem com seu cérebro sensato.

\- Uau! Esse chá é realmente muito gostoso. – a voz de Gloria quebrou o silêncio. - Por que você não me conta mais sobre seus gostos? – perguntou tentando ser a mais casual possível para não estragar com o clima de novo.

\- Por que você se importa com isso? – ele mordeu o ultimo pedaço de seu croassaint.

\- Ora...- ela fez uma pausa para aproveitar o delicioso gosto de morango da sobremesa. - Pensei que poderíamos ser amigos.

\- A-amigos...? – ele piscou nervoso, ninguém nunca tinha falado isso pra ele antes.- S-sem chances...!

\- Oh... você me parece o tipo de pessoa que realmente precisa de um amigo.

Ela comentou inocentemente, mas aquilo causou um desconforto, uma lembrança desagradável no seu rival.

\- Eu não preciso que sinta pena de mim! - ele rosnou em desgosto.

\- E-eu nunca disse isso!

\- Meu único interesse é vencer você em uma batalha pokemon. – Ele cruzou os braços, lançando um olhar por cima dela, era expressão arrogante de quando eles se conheceram nas minas. – Só preciso mostrar ao presidente que sou o melhor de todos, que o tempo que ele investiu em mim não foi...! - de repente ele notou que estava falando de mais, coisas que ela não deveria saber, coisas que só pertenciam a ele e o seu passado. - Esquece!

Gloria piscou confusa com toda aquela informação sendo cuspida na sua cara, sentiu um aperto no peito. Parecia que tinha algo que machucava Bede, algo que o fazia usar essa armadura de arrogância para poder seguir em frente, definitivamente tinha algo que ela ainda não sabia o que era, mas que ela queria poder ajudar de algum jeito.

\- Hmm... – ela fingiu não se abalar com toda a rispidez do jovem de cabelos brancos. Se ela não poderia ter sua amizade com um pedido, talvez precisasse batalhar por ela, certo? - Quer dizer que vai continuar correndo atrás de mim enquanto não me vencer em uma batalha pokemon? – um sorriso malicioso se abriu.

\- N-não foi isso que quis dizer...!

\- Ohhh, então eu não vou ter escolha... – ela revirou os olhos, dando uma última garfada no seu bolo antes de continuar. - Se não for a de derrotar você em todas as batalhas!

\- Não vai ser tão fácil assim. - Ele levou a mão até os cachos grossos prateados jogando-os para trás. - Eu estudo bem meus adversários, você não vai ter a mesma sorte.

\- Eu não preciso de sorte. – Gloria disse em uma autoconfiança verdadeira. - Só preciso ser mais forte que você, para continuar tentando ser sua amiga todas as vezes que a gente se encontrar. – Ela abriu _aquele sorriso_ , o abrasante sorriso de um verdadeiro campeão.

_Doki doki...~_

Bede levou uma mão até o peito, seu coração tinha acelerado, mas daquela vez foi diferente. Era um sentimento aconchegante, quente e acolhedor.

\- Você... – ele respirou fundo lutando para não sorrir. – É uma cabeça de vento, sabia?

\- Já me falaram muito isso. - ela riu e depois tomou um longo gole do seu chá, que a essa altura já estava frio.

\- Sabe que vai ser difícil me derrotar de novo. - ele apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e o queixo na sua mão.

\- Eu estou contando com isso! Me divirto muito com nossas batalhas e não gostaria que elas acabassem nunca!

Bede não conseguiu evitar e sorriu verdadeiramente naquela tarde. Ele não a destetava, mas depois daquela tarde, claramente não se importava em passar um pouquinho mais de tempo com ela.

Eles conversaram por mais algumas horas sobre estratégias e táticas de batalhas pokemon, Gloria tinha encontrado uma pequena rachadura naquela armadura esnobe, ele não era tão egocêntrico afinal, talvez eles só tivessem começado com o pé esquerdo. Quando o céu se tornou laranja e o sol começou a se pôr no oeste eles resolveram ir embora, após uma breve cena de Bede revoltadíssimo - porque Gloria tinha pagado toda a conta alegando que ele era seu convidado, eles saírem do _Fée Rose_. Bede ainda precisava falar com Rose, então eles caminharam de volta para estádio de Hammerlocke o percurso foi tranquilo, tinha poucas pessoas nas ruas, as sombras dos prédios estavam mais altas e largas, cobrindo a parte mais baixa da cidade. Gloria e Bede vieram conversando o trajeto todo, discutiam as melhores receitas para se fazer durante acampamentos de treinamento.

\- Eu ainda acho que curry é a melhor comida pra se fazer.

\- Você só pensa nisso. – ele revirou os olhos.

\- Mas tem comida melhor para aquecer nossas almas? – ela riu e tentou arrumar a franja rebelde atrás de sua orelha. – Eu me diverti muito hoje. – e sorriu por fim.

\- É, não foi tão ruim. – ele retribuiu o sorriso colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

\- Ah! – Gloria rapidamente retirou sua mochila das costas procurando seu celular rotom. – Podemos tirar uma foto juntos?

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha achando estranho aquele pedido do nada, mas deu os ombros. - Eu suponho que sim.

\- Ohh, o “suposto novo campeão” de Galar está complacente agora. – Ela chegou perto para a foto.

\- Você quer dizer o FUTURO CAMPEÃO.

\- Hahaha, tem que me vencer primeiro, lembra? – ela riu e pediu para que rotom tirasse uma foto deles. – No 3 você fala “x”... – Bede suspirou e acenou positivamente com a cabeça. – 1...2 e...

Ele realmente cogitou a ideia de falar o “x”, mas foi surpreendido pelos braços de Gloria que abraçaram seus ombros, enquanto ela apoiava a cabeça em seu peito com um sorriso travesso. Era um abraço surpresa e estranho, que pegou Bede desprevenido, ele abriu a boca em espanto para reclamar do toque, os olhos violetas fitaram a cabeleira castanha e seu rosto mais vermelho que um Vulpix de fogo.

\- 3!

_Flash~_

Aquela cena foi imortalizada em uma foto.

\- O q-que foi isso?! – ele conseguiu dizer por fim, ainda imobilizado.

\- Hahaha, um abraço só. - ela sorriu divertida soltando o rapaz.

Ele jogou uma mecha do cabelo prateado pra trás, tentando esconder o nervosismo. – Não me lembro de ter concordado com uma foto assim. – ele tentou soar sério.

Gloria rapidamente pegou seu celular rotom e o escondeu atrás do corpo em um sorriso divertido.

**——————————**

Opal estava cansada, uma senhora naquela idade não deveria ficar caminhando por aí sozinha, mas ela realmente estava determinada a encontrar o verdadeiro _pink_. Porém aquela tarde tinha sido perdida, igual os outros dias. A líder de ginásio fada suspirou derrotada em sua batalha, em passos bem lentos ela caminhou para o centro de Hammerlocke, seu destino era o ginásio, pediria um Flying Taxi até Ballonlea. Quando Opal dobrou a esquina no entendo, seus olhos experientes fitaram uma figura rosa

\- Hmm, aquele garoto... – ela analisou alguns segundo o estranho jovem de cabelos prateados, com um casaco longo rosa. Os orbes azuis brilharam. - Isso é o que eu chamo de rosa! Tão sincero e direto... ao mesmo tempo, tão distorcido e mal orientado. - Opal ficou em silencio alguns segundos, até um sorriso determinado brotar em seus lábios. - Eu gosto! Esse é o tipo de coisa que dá às pessoas alguma profundidade!

**——————————**

Bede sentiu um leve desconforto, como se estivesse sendo vigiado. Desviou o olhar de Gloria por alguns instantes e observou ao redor, nada incomum na rua, a não ser a líder do ginásio de fada o encarando intensamente.

\- Hora do meu desafio de Ginásio, garoto! – Ele ouviu Opal pronunciar e caminhar rapidamente em sua direção. Ela se aproximou tão rápida que quase deixou cair o guarda-chuva no chão.

\- Huh? O que-?! – Bede deu um passo para trás, não sabia se pelo pânico ou a surpresa. Gloria observou curiosa e velha líder de ginásio em missão.

As mãos enrugadas tocaram as bochechas alvas. – Rosa! – Opal segurou o pulso do garoto, fazendo ele ficar com os braços esticados no ar. – Rosa. – ela se curvou um pouco puxando a barra do casaco longo magenta. – E rosa! – a velha largou o tecido, ficando de pé em frente ao treinador. - Parabéns, criança!

Bede olhou confuso a mais velha. – Senhorita Opal, o q-que diabos deu em você?!

\- Você foi usado por Oleana - Estou certa? – sibilou a líder de ginásio. - Você deu duro danado para coletar _Wishing Stars_ para ela. – Opal bateu a ponta do guarda-chuva no chão, levemente irritada enquanto prosseguia com suas palavras. - Apenas para que ela te descartasse como lixo assim que terminasse com você. - Seu olhar era terno e determinado. - Venha comigo, garoto. Acho que posso te ajudar, mas claro, tudo depende do quanto você pretende se empenhar para conseguir o que almeja.

\- V-você está me testando? – Ele colocou uma mão na cintura pensativo nas palavras da senhora. – Muito bem... eu aceito. Na verdade, estou disposto a mostrar para você todo meu talento! Mas claro, também quero que me conte tudo que sabe sobre as _Wishing Stars_.

\- Oh. – Opal abafou um risinho e voltou sua atenção para Gloria que assistia à peça. – Vamos nos despedir por hora, Gloria querida. Você deveria ir para Circhester, é só procurar pela Rota 7.

\- Circhester...? Oh, claro! Obrigada. – Gloria sorriu. – Até mais senhorita Opal! – Ela encarou Bede por alguns segundos. – Não esqueça de me passar as fotos mais tarde...Então...é isso. Nos vemos por aí, Bede.

\- Hmph. Eu suponho que sim. – ele sorriu presunçoso, levando uma mecha do cabelo prata para trás, mais uma vez. – Nós ainda temos uma batalha pendente.

Opal sorriu e se despediu da desafiante, pedindo que Bede a acompanhasse para o local que ambos pudessem pegar um taxi e voltar para seu ginásio. Enquanto se afastavam, Bede olhou uma última vez para Gloria e percebeu que ela ainda estava parada, olhando eles irem embora. Gloria segurava seu celular rotom, fazendo um sinal com o dedo indicador que apontava para o aparelho pokemon. Bede arqueou uma sobrancelha sem entender, mas ele institivamente colocou a mão no bolso do seu casaco e pegou seu celular rotom.

_3 mensagens não lidas._

Suas bochechas coraram instantaneamente assim que ele viu o conteúdo. Duas fotos completamente constrangedoras, aquele beijo idiota e o abraço surpresa. Tinha uma mensagem não lida também.

**——————————**

**_[18:22] Gloria: “2 ANEXOS“_ **

**_[18:22] Gloria: “Se você ganhar nossa próxima batalha, eu prometo que destruo essas fotos, mas se eu ganhar você vai sair comigo de novo. Muhahaha (=_ ** **_｀_ ** **_ω´=)Ψ.“_ **

**——————————**

**~Fim~**

**Author's Note:**

> Por um momento pensei em fazer uma fanfic maior, mas não sei se vai ter gente que gosta desse casal, então ficou só um capitulo mesmo. Se tiver pessoas comentando até posso pensar em fazer mais. =D
> 
> *I'm thinking in translate this fic for english soon. English is not my native language so i need help with that.


End file.
